<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest &amp; Discovery by lightofdaye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431963">Rest &amp; Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye'>lightofdaye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Overworking, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione takes a long vacation at Luna's cabin that turns into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest &amp; Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/237965.html">Turn if off and one again</a> meme for <b>hannelore</b>'s suggestion of "HP, femslash, strap-on".</p><p>Still taking prompts on dw.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Afterwards Hermione realised it should have come as no surprise that Luna Lovegood owned sex toys but it still did. While Hermione had always known that Luna had an open mind, overly open sometimes in Hermione’s opinion, she’d always seemed so unconcerned, almost ethereal, that Hermione had difficulty seeing Luna as a sexual creature. </p><p>Five weeks ago Hermione’s had arrived at Luna’s remote cabin and become her guest. She’d done so at the heavy suggestion of Harry and Ron, the ministry healers and finally Minister Shacklebolt himself. According to them she was suffering from tension, overwork and nearing burnout, which Hermione didn’t agree with in the slightest. </p><p>Still, Hermione had found a sense of peace and serenity in Luna’s cabin that she hadn’t expected. With apparition and floo powder Hermione supposed the fact she was nestled in a cabin in the remote wilderness didn’t actually make her more removed from the world, but it felt like it. </p><p>For the first few weeks Hermione was a perfectly selfish guest, while Luna took this very much in stride; letting Hermione sit around drinking tea and reading and doing nothing much whatsoever. (Hermione though found this lack of activity oddly straining)  Luna even let Hermione sleeping in the tiny cabin’s only bed, claiming that as a magizoologist and researcher she was in and out of the house at all hours anyway and that she actually preferred to sleep on the sofa in the other room. Hermione was no sure that she believed this but she didn’t object regardless, especially not when Luna’s bed turned out to be incredibly comfortable. </p><p>The two weeks after that though was when things had started to change and Hermione had started to come out of her shell and listen to mat Luna was chatting about as she bustled around the cabin during her daily tasks. Luna talked a lot about her life, her work and her findings and Hermione was surprised to find as she listened to Luna that she was very much enjoying hearing her speak. Perhaps she had mellowed as she aged but Luna’s theories did not annoy her as much as when they’d been at school. It might have been that Luna had stopped simply repeating everything her father told her, while Luna’s theories were still outlandish they were now all based on her own research and her own observations.</p><p>During this time, Hermione began noticing other things as well; that Luna was keeping an eye on her for one thing. Several times Hermione she had turned about to see the other witch looking at her and each time Luna quick turned away blushing. Only very slightly blushing but it still showed up against Luna’s pale skin, regardless. For another thing she noticed that Luna was showing her a lot more physical affection as time went on, though Hermione was not entirely sure that Luna had noticed she was doing it. She touched Hermione’s arm and shoulder frequently and every now and then gave her a kiss on the cheek, especially when Luna was planning to be out of the cabin for most of the day. Hermione would have have waved all this off as mere friendliness if it hadn’t been for the way it made her way. It was far from relaxing; in fact it had the opposite effect, Hermione felt tense and restless. Her stomach was in turmoil fuelled by a mixture of nervousness and excitement. </p><p>It all came to ahead on what was nearly the last evening that Hermione was supposed to be staying. Luna went to kiss Hermione’s cheek, not long after a meal and Hermione moved into the kiss so it fell on her lips instead. Luna’s eyes widened but neither of them broke the contact and the kiss continued for some time as Hermione wrapped her arms about Luna’s middle and held her close. </p><p>“I think,” Luna said softly after the kiss ended, though Hermione didn’t let go of her. “that we should both use your bed tonight, don’t you?”</p><p>Hermione stared at her, her eyes much wider than even Luna’s usually were.</p><p>“I promise it will be very fun and relaxing,” Luna said earnestly, after a moment of silence. Hermione felt that she was trembling with nerves and wondered if it was as obvious to Luna as it felt it was. She forced herself to answer both with a level voice and honestly. </p><p>“Luna, I’d love that,” she said. </p><p>Luna beamed and then quite deliberately this time, kissed her on the lips. Hermione moaned and sank into the kiss, her mouth opening as Luna’ tongue dart into her mouth. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as Luna’s hands tangled in her bushy hair, supporting her head as Hermione just relaxed and enjoyed being kissed.</p><p>“Come with me, Hermione,” Luna said, a while later and led her over to the bed.</p><p>Hermione quickly became distracted as Luna snogged her again, easing her down on the bed.  She should be nervous, Hermione was half aware, even as Luna lay on top of her, her mouth over Hermione’s, or flustered, or hesitant but she was none of things. Luna was entirely unflappable and she projected an air of collected calm than she surely couldn’t really feel since Hermione was sure Luna was as excited and aroused as she herself was. Especially given the way Luna was subconsciously grinding her hips against Hermione as they lay on the bed.</p><p>Before Hermione knew it kissing was turning into touch, and touching was turning into groping and tugging at clothes. Tops and bras were quickly discarded and Luna’s eyes fell admiring on Hermione’s breasts and she lavished attention upon them. Luna cupped and squeezed them, murmuring over their fullness and the contrast between Luna’s pale hands and Hermione’s brown skin and darker nipples. Hermione was reduced to squirming and moaning incoherent words as Luna’s kissed on them sucking each to hardness in turn. Then her lips and hands turned their attention lower, moving downwards until they reach Hermione’s waist lane.</p><p>Hermione whimpered in frustration, lifting her hips and wriggling them, as Luna removed the last of their clothing. As she settled down she spread her legs wide, exposing her surely soaked pussy to Luna’s gaze.</p><p>Luna smiled warmly, but to Hermione’s immense disappointment made no move to touch her between her legs.</p><p>“I’ve just got the thing for this,” Luna said, “toy get under the sheets while I founds it.”</p><p>Confused but willing, Hermione got under the thick blankets of the bed and then she saw Luna return, wearing nothing but a set of pink straps around her waist which afixed…</p><p>“You want to use that on me?” Hermione said, with a fit of giggles.</p><p>A lurid pink dildo was strapped between Luna’s legs.</p><p>“Oh yes, Hermione, very much so.” Luna said, earnestly. </p><p>“Well all right then.” Hermione said and the nervousness that had been abeyance came flooding back along with a redoubling of excited anticipation.</p><p>It was slightly awkward, Luna scrambling under the sheets with her, positioning herself and the dildo under the covers.</p><p>The strap-on wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either, Luna though seemed to know what to do with it. She eased into Hermione a lit bit at a time until it was inside of her right to the base, filling Hermione up pleasantly.</p><p>It soon became apparently, why Luna had wanted them under the sheets, because she wanted to take her time with Hermione, her hips undulated, in long slowly stokes, that drove Hermione crazy at it rubbed against her, over and over.</p><p>Luna captured Hermione’s lips in another gentle kiss, one of her hands intertwined with Hermione’s and the other one of Hermione’s clutched at the thick better. Hermione melted, enjoy the gentle rhythmic thrusts, the warm of Luna’s body entangled with hers as outside darkness fell and the room became cool about from under the heated covers where Luna thrust on and on and they lost track of time, under Hermione’s body surged in bliss at Luna’s indefatigable urging.</p><p>A long while later, the strap-on had been return to a draw, and Hermione snuggled up in Luna’s arms enjoying the promised complete and utter relaxation.</p><p>“That...” she said, almost at a loss for words. “...was amazing, Luna. But are we.. I mean do you want to..?” She stumbled to a halt not sure how to frame what she was saying.</p><p>“Do you think I do that with my friends?” Luna said gently.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then we’re more than friends I think?” There was the slightest questioning note in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, I like that.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Luna said with relief.</p><p>“But of course now, I feel so selfish,” Hermione fretted, “You’ve just given everything to this holiday.”</p><p>“Do you want to give back?” Luna asked with another beaming smile.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Then let me show you,” Luna said, disentangling herself from Hermione’s arms.</p><p>She took Hermoine’s hands in her own and then guided them on to her body, showing where to touch and how, Hermione became engrossed, as she slowly drew soft sighs and moans out of Luna, at last her was something new that she could love to learn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>